


There and Back Again

by dearwhimsy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwhimsy/pseuds/dearwhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone survives the Battle but not all survive the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back Again

Kili, more than anyone except Thorin himself, had been hit hardest by the loss of their dear burglar. Bofur knows for a fact that Kili’s spoken nary a word to his uncle beyond the most grudging respect demanded by their respective stations. Instead, he spent days running long patrols along the eastern borders to chase out any stray orcs and trolls still left. Dwalin, who had been with him the last patrol, commented that sometimes more time was spent searching for 'tracks' along the road where Bilbo and the party he'd been traveling with had been attacked than on actual orc hunting.

Unspoken was the understanding that the young prince rode out more in the hopes of recovering the burglar’s remains for a proper burial than any duty to clear the borders of the horrid creatures though he certainly burned to do that too. Bofur could not help but grimace at the thought for he knew that trolls being what they were, it was unlikely that they would find even the bones of their burglar.


End file.
